1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for performing blurring processing and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image processing apparatuses perform image processing in which a blur effect is applied to a captured image. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-266388 discusses a technique that measures distances to a plurality of objects and performs blurring processing according to the distances.
However, there has been a problem that the blurring processing according to the distances will cause blurring of an area which is not supposed to be blurred if the accuracy of information of the distances is low.